omearapediafandomcom-20200213-history
016 - I Want Your Six-teen
016 - I Want Your Six-teen Back from Christmas, with stories of illness, airplanes, and a tribute to a broadcasting Legend. Opening Vignette Pope Ratzenberger handles Christmas Mass protester Open Audio Audio Clip - Dexter describes himself. Music - ??? Segment 1 Welcome to late December! - a time in the year the boys typically do not work. Mike is well aware that fact was evident in the opening vignette. Oscar gives an iTunes ranking update. Intern Katie Cole - "Girl" - has rejoined the show. Her early arrival that morning was unexpected to Mike, who was still in a state of morning dress, pee-eyed from his holiday illness. Oscar forgot to tell Mike when she was showing up. Mike addresses Robb's Christmas music show. First of all, it was great, once you got past the whole RobbROBBrObbRobbMOBRobb element of it, EXCEPT the complete lack of reference to the Mike O'Meara Show until Hour 5, which is also where he loaded all the crap music. Robb begs to differ. Mike calls Robb out that what he really wants is his own show, and if Iowa offered him a suitcase of cash, he'd be gone in a second. Segment 2 By the way, Christmas is over, and yet Robb's head is still all over the website, with a slightly different shot of his be-capped face illustrating each hour of his Christmas show. Mike again requests that Robb promote the podcast more, and Robb says he does so, at his site, www.robbradio.com. But Mike knows that he will be the first to go. Buzz points out that Robb's loyalty to this show will turn on when his income from it exceeds his income from KCJJ. Mike talks about a job posting recruiting cops for ages up to 55, how KCJJ's signal is radioactive, and how his mother-in-law, who is younger than he is, gave him tempurpedic slippers for Christmas, his best gift. He's not wearing them now; instead, showing off his beautiful feet with his flip-flops: right, Girl? Mike and Girl reminisce briefly about WJFK and Mike's appearance when she showed up this morning. Mike has no New Year's Eve plans. Charlie Sheen's life is starting to unravel. Oscar doesn't buy it - he doesn't believe the girl; he knows how crazy women can be. When his Arizona girlfriend thought Oscar was cheating on her, she threatened him with a knife. He does want to clear up, though - he has never hit a woman. In a slight discussion of Mike's Christmas party, it is accidentally hinted at that RJ and Katie Powers left together, in the wink-wink sense. Robb is fine with that. Mike dislikes Janet Napolitano. Her response to the attempted Christmas airplane bombing incident was poorly handled. "Janet Napolitano" assures them that everything will be just fine. Mike and Buzz debate security vs. liberty in the airline industry. Mike and Oscar debate the ethnicity of airline employees. Audio Vault *Robb's tribute to George Michael. Buzz's News *Update on the crotch bomber. *Record-setting movie attendance weekend. **Mike and Buzz debate the merits of Robert Downey Jr. **Mike and Robb agree that The Hangover is not as good as the hype. **Redskins sucking in general - and specifically, as well. *Ivana Trump was removed from a flight in Palm Beach for swearing at children who were running up and down the airplane aisle. Category:Episodes